French Family Thenardier
by GavrocheLesMis
Summary: What happens when the Thenardier children and their friends get marooned on an island and build a wicked awesome treehouse? And they fight pirates! This isn't only an E/E, its kinda E/E E/M M/A M/E. With Montparnasse, Marius, Enjolras, Eponine and Azelma!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was watching this movie the other day, and I couldn't help thinking how great it would be if some of the Les Mis characters were thrown in there instead! This isn't a one-shot, I'm going to continue it, don't worry! Haha, I had such a great time with my friend, we were assigning all sorts of characters... though I may have changed it around a bit!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Les Mis, nor do I down the story line of Swiss Family Robinson! (secrets out, kudos if you got it from my A/N!)

* * *

"GEET ON THERE, 'YA SCUM!" shouted Thenardier. Eponine nudged Azelma who hurried on board the boat, then grabbed Gavroche's hand and pulled him on with her. They followed their mother, who clobbered down the stairs, making the boat rock with each step they took. They reached the bottom of the boat, the poor section.

They squished in the back at their father's request to not be in front of anyone. Their mother walked first and anyone who got in her way bounced off of her. She was quite a plump one. When they got to the back of the boat, they sat on the last wooden bench, which had turned green from sea water splashing on it. Their mother took up most of the bench, so the three children were smushed together.

To give you more of an idea what their seats looked like, picture a middle sized boat with two floors. On the top floor was a closed-in cabin. The captain's room was in front of the seats in the cabin. The upstairs cabin could seat 20, maybe 30 people maximum. It had space for your feet in front of you, and there were life boats on the sides of the windows on the cabin.

Now, let us go downstairs. There are about 30 benches crowded into this small room, which has no windows and takes half an hour to load. Why half an hour? Because there are no assigned seats. You pay a coin or two to get on, then you push and shove until all the seats are filled. It never gets cleaned, and the benches were so close together that the Madame Thenardier had to pull her knees up to get in. Of course, the Thenardier children could just fit, with their malnourished, skinny legs.

The seat the Thenardiers had chosen, however, was possibly the worst seat in the entire boat. Since it was the very last row, the motor was ever so loud and constantly sprayed the family with water. The seat was sticky, (the two cleaning ladies hardly ever cleaned past the first row anyways) and the children were starting to feel stuck to it. Gavroche was the first to complain.

"I can't stand up! I'm stuck to the seat! Honest! Eww, is this gum?"

Back on the top floor of the boat, a young man by the name of Enjolras was taking a seat with another young man by the name of Marius. The seats on top were not overly expensive, they were just more than the Thenardiers could afford. Enjolras and Marius could afford them just fine.

Enjolras was looking out the window, already bored though they hadn't even departed yet, and Marius was blabbing on about how good it would be for Enjolras to take a vacation, and how the men would be fine back at home, et cetera! Enjolras, however, was not happy about taking a vacation just before the revolution. He had only gone because Marius would give him no peace until he went. (And you know how annoying Marius can be!)

Enjolras closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep, in the hope that Marius would shut up. However, Marius did not shut up, so Enjolras had to resort to more desperate measures.

"Marius! Shut UP! If this truly is a vacation, I'd like to get some rest."

"Oh, alright!" was Marius's reply, his spirit obviously not dampened by Enjolras's remark. "When you wake up, I'll tell you all about this fish journal I've gotten us so we can record the types of fish we see!"

"Mmph." And Enjolras fell asleep, happy for some quiet.

* * *

Enjolras was later awakened by a loud crash of thunder, and rapid swaying and swirling of the boat. It seemed to not be under control. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over at Marius, who was asleep and was raising his eyebrows up and down unconciously. Enjolras rolled his eyes.

He then stood up to see what other passengers made of this, but he was in shock when he saw there was none. What happened to them? He ran to the captain's room, but he found the captain missing also. Then he realized the lifeboats were gone too. They had left without them because they were sleeping?

"DAMN IT!" shouted Enjolras. The volume of his shout woke up Marius.

"Enjolras, turn it down!" he muttered. "And you were telling me to shut up..."

"No, Marius, you must get up now!" Enjolras shook Marius, who was trying to get back into his dream. "We're in a storm, and the people have left us!"

"What?" asked Marius, becoming suddenly alert. "What about the people downstairs?"

"I don't know, I haven't-" Enjolras was cut short by the boat hitting a rock and turning on its side to the left. Enjolras and Marius were thrown up against the window, their faces pressed hard against the glass. Some abandoned papers and luggage came to join them. Their view was unobstructed since the lifeboats had already been used.

While they were there, they saw the most horrible sight. People from the bottom deck were being thrown off the boat into the water. They had no seat belts or walls, so they were all sliding off the boat. Among them was a plump lady who flew over three kids, grabbing onto her husband's shoe. Her husband was holding onto his bench for his life, and her weight and his combined were obviously too much for him. He proceeded to try to jiggle his shoe off and get the woman to let go, but she held fast. His hands then let out, and both of them fell into the water.

Enjolras and Marius, looked at the three children left behind, perhaps the only ones left on the boat besides them. They had horrified faces for a moment, but then broke into a cheer as they knew they would never have to see their horrible parents again.

"Why didn't they fall too?" asked Enjolras, as the boat slowly started to right itself.

"I don't know," replied Marius. "They seem to be stuck to the bench. Is that...? No, it couldn't be...yes, it is, that's Eponine!" erupted Marius. "And that's her brother! I recognize him! And I remember Eponine telling me she had a younger sister, that must be her!"

Enjolras's eyebrow raised at the mention of Eponine. Everyone -except Marius- knew that she adored Marius.

"Well, come on, we have to go help them," said Enjolras. He started to walk. The boat seemed to be righting itself. He stole a quick look out the window. The boat would remain right side up from now on, but it was speared on a rock. It would never sail again.

By the time he had checked, Marius had already run down the stairs to see if that was really Eponine or he was just imagining it.

"Oh, Eponine!" said Marius. "I'm so sorry about your parents! Are you alright?"

"Of course we're alright!" said Eponine, with a surprising grin on her face. "We never liked them, they beat us. Petit-Gavroche was just about to run away, in fact!" Gavroche nodded in approval and confirmation. "Oh Marius, its lovely to see you, I didn't know you were on this boat!"

"E-excuse me, Monsieur...Marius, if that is your name...could you please help us up? We s-seem to be...well...erm...stuck." It was Azelma. She looked flustered, as she always was when she was talking to a man or someone she didn't know.

"Look at me, I can get up by myself!" bragged Gavroche. "They just can't do it because they're girls!" Gavroche stood up with a loud ripping sound. He turned around to see he was able to stand up, but at the expense of a pair of his pants. "Aww man!"

By that time, Enjolras had arrived downstairs, and he put an arm around Gavroche. Gavroche smiled up at him, knowing Enjolras from meetings of the revolutionary students. Behind them, Azelma blushed, realizing she didn't know anyone.

"Come on Gavroche, there are clothes in some of the luggage people left behind. We'll find something for you to wear, okay?" Gavroche nodded and went back upstairs with Enjolras, his ears turning slightly red.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story is so much fun! Haha, take note of everyone's relationship with each other. I'm going to make it a little surprising. I hope. Review? :)

* * *

Upstairs, in the cabin, Enjolras and Gavroche were rummaging through luggage to find new clothes for Gavroche and picking out anything that they could use later. Downstairs, Marius was helping the ladies get unstuck. They had found that if Marius took Eponine's hand and pulled, Azelma could gently separate Eponine's skirt from the seat, fold by fold. It took a minute or two, put Eponine got free. It was then Azelma's turn to get unstuck.

"Here, take my hands." said Marius, holding his arms out to her. Azelma glanced at Eponine, afraid that if she touched Monsieur Marius, Eponine would get mad at her. She knew how much her sister adored him. But Eponine nodded, slightly, so Azelma took hands with Marius, looking away and blushing a bit. Eponine separated Azelma's skirt, and a minute later they were all free. They went upstairs noting that the sky was clearing a bit.

When they walked in the cabin, Gavroche ran up to them.

"Look, looka' me!" said Gavroche, turning around for them to look at him. He had not only gotten new pants, but had changed his whole outfit, which was quite an improvement from the rags he had been wearing when he boarded the boat. He looked quite smart and handsome in them. Enjolras came over, carrying dresses.

"We found these also, if the mademoiselles would like to change into them?"

Eponine and Azelma looked delighted at this idea. The three boys went downstairs so the two of them could change. While they were downstairs, they pondered what they were going to do.

"There's land there!" shouted Gavroche, who had noticed what appeared to be an island in front of them.

"I don't think we were trying to sail to that island, do you think?" asked Marius. He then noted that Enjolras was not with them. He was looking over the side of the boat to where all the poor had fallen out. He took a flower out of his pocket, which he for some reason had always carried with them, and dropped it into the water. None of the poor ever had the opportunity or money to know how to swim. They'd all drowned as soon as they hit the water. Some had become trapped under the boat and couldn't get out and drowned there. It was horrible.

Marius came and stood next to Enjolras, actually being quiet for a moment, and put his hand on Enjolras's shoulder.

"We'll be fighting for them and their families." Instead of comforting Enjolras, which was what Marius was trying to do, Enjolras suddenly realized.

"We're going to miss the revolution! MERDE! Marius, why did you drag me on this thing?"

Enjolras stalked off, heading upstairs. At the same time, Eponine and Azelma were trying to come down. Enjolras wasn't looking where he was going, and bumped into Eponine, making the both of them get awfully close to each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry Monsieur," said Eponine, frozen near him in shock. "I didn't mean—"

"No, it was me, my apologies." Enjolras interrupted, his temper calming slightly. He didn't want to get mad at a lady. He looked down at her slightly. They were still close to each other. Enjolras noted how he liked how her head fit perfectly under his chin. They stayed like this a few moments longer then necessary, then Eponine blushed and slipped past him to show Marius what she looked like in her dress.

Enjolras turned to continue going up the stairs. He wasn't exactly sure why he was still going up, for his temper had cooled significantly since his encounter with Eponine. As he turned, he saw Azelma staring at him. She had a small little smile on her face, and Enjolras raised an eyebrow at her. She immediately dropped her head and blushed, sliding past him hurriedly.

Enjolras stood there for a minute or two before deciding to go back downstairs. He found a rather happy sight to meet his eyes. Eponine was romping around the deck with Marius, and Azelma was dancing with Gavroche who was standing on a bench so he was slightly taller than her. Enjolras couldn't help but let out a 'ha!' at the festivities, attracting only the eyes of Azelma, everyone else was focused on their dancing. Enjolras walked over to Azelma and Gavroche.

"May I have this next dance?" he asked Azelma. She blushed profusely but took his arm. Gavroche opened his mouth to protest but Enjolras gave him a wink, so he decided to be the orchestra by clapping and stomping and making something loud of himself.

Enjolras attempted to do the same dance that Eponine and Marius were doing, but found Azelma was not very good at it. She was smiling but wouldn't look at Enjolras. Everytime he changed hands and rested a different one on her hip, she flinched.

"Do I make you uncomfortable, mademoiselle?" he asked her quietly. Azelma blushed even more and shook her head, still not meeting his eyes. He bent down to gaze at her level, making eye contact. She finally talked to him.

"I-it's not just you...don't, don't take this personally or anything...I'm s-sorry, I know I shouldn't be like this, I don't know why I a-am..."

"It's alright mademoiselle, you don't need to apologize, I just don't wish to make you uncomfortable."

"Well, a-actually, I do rather like dancing...I-i've never done it before, if you c-cant tell." She smiled a little bit.

"Well," said Enjolras, standing back up all the way, "you're quite good, for a first timer." He spun her around. "Let's go show your sister how good you are, shall we?" He directed her in their direction, dancing towards Eponine and Marius.

"Monsieur...h-how often do you dance?" Enjolras smiled, happy she was comfortable enough around him to start a conversation.

"Not much more than you. In fact, this may only be my fourth time." He felt her relax in his arms slightly.

"Oh! I would think you'd've...erm...danced with many girls..."

"Ha! Me? No, I have only one love, her name is Patria."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just realized how short this chapter was. I'll write a really really long one to make up for it as soon as I fix my word processor. *sigh*

To explain the dancing part- I put that in for a lot of reasons, even though it wasn't in the story. 1. If all they did was sit around and complain about how sad it was they were stranded, nothing interesting would happen. 2. Naturally, girls want to show off their new dresses (isn't that what girls do?) 3. Azelma needs a man-friend. 4. Eponine needs to get jealous! Because this IS a drama story, is it not?

* * *

Eponine glanced over for a second to see Azelma dancing with Enjolras. She actually was comfortable enough with him to dance with him? Wow. As for her, she would stick with her Monsieur Marius. She looked back at him. He was smiling at her. At her! Her heart nearly melted. She was glad if she had to be marooned with anyone, it was him, her family, and Enjolras, who appeared to her to have a lot of courage. The song ended as Azelma and Enjolras spun over next to them. All four turned to see what happened to the music.

Gavroche was staring out towards sea at the sky. It was getting dark again. He ran over to them.

"It's going to rain again!"

"This is not good," muttered Enjolras, his leadership kicking in. "Come now, everyone into the upstairs cabin. We'll collect things we need to survive, and after the storm passes Marius and I will find something to help us get to land." As he said that, some thunder rumbled, and everyone scurried up the stairs to get inside.

"I'll find something to eat!" said Gavroche, setting off to find where the food was stored, if any. Eponine and Azelma proceeded to gather more clothes that everyone could change into when they got to the island. Enjolras and Marius talked about how they would possibly get everyone to the island.

"Any lifeboats left?"

"None that I saw when I boarded the boat."

"Can we use the benches to float over?"

"That would require some swimming, Marius. I'm sure some people wouldn't be too happy with that. Including your little mistress, there." Enjolras grinned, as he was able to coax a blush out of Marius. It wasn't difficult, but it relived his annoyance with Marius slightly.

"You know she's not my mistress. And, since you don't like any of my ideas, what do you suggest?" Enjolras was about to answer when Gavroche bounded in, banging whatever he was dragging behind him on the wall accidentally.

"Look, look!" he shouted excitedly. Everyone started making their way over to him, stepping over luggage and around strewn pieces of clothing the ladies had been picking out. From behind him, Gavroche pulled 8 wooden tubs, stacked inside each other. They looked like barrels cut in half- they probably were. The one stacked on top contained food of all sorts. Everyone gasped in delight.

"Where did you find the food?" Eponine asked, delighted.

"More importantly, where did you find those tubs?" asked Enjolras.

"Why are the tubs important? Besides, I just brought them because we could put them out in the rain and have a good washing up!" said Gavroche.

"We can use them for more important things than that," replied Enjolras. He continued when everyone looked confused. "We can attach them together and make a sort of a raft, to help us get to shore!"

"Your ideas are always better than mine." said Marius. "Lets get to it, then!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone who reads my work! I noticed I haden't posted in a while. Been quite busy! But today is barricade day. HAPPY BARRICADE DAY! So I had to post.

Actually, my main reason for posting is that I was supposed to re-enact the barricade scene on twitter. And I was waiting for like, three hours. And nothing happened. And it was midnight already. So I wrote this. And...yeah.

THANK YOU SO MUCH for more people reviewing! I really appreciate it, even if it's just a few sentences!

I tried to make this longer, to make up for the excuse of a third chapter there! I'm not sure if it is, though. 7 pages on a word processer with double paragraph spacing or whatever the hell I need to do makes it A LOT longer then what is on here. But whatever. I hope you like it!

And to answer your question: I am READING the book. I'm halfway through LesMis. Its so long! But soooo much better than the musical, and thats saying a lot cuz the musical rocks! And I'm 13. SO. Yeah. Read! And review! And happy barricade day, again!

* * *

Enjolras sat down, wiped his brow, and admired his handy-work. He had taken pieces of wood from the benches, attached them together to make a sort of grid, and placed the half-barrels in the squares of the grid. Eight half-barrels fit, in rows of four. Enjolras had wound up building it by himself, after Marius fell asleep in a barrel trying to intertwine something with rope (which was found onboard.) Enjolras hoped he would wake up soon to take charge, for he had been up all night building and needed some sleep. He was nodding off against the side of the boat when a shouting snapped him back to earth.

"Look, look!" shouted Gavroche. "I've found some dogs! They were in the storage room under the seats with some other bags!" Gavroche bounded over to Enjolras, followed by two large dogs.

"Can we bring them? Huh? Pleeeeease?" Enjolras watched as one of the dogs ran over to Marius and licked his face, waking him up with a jump.

"Gavroche," Enjolras sighed, "They're too big. They'll sink us. Besides, we have no need for them on the land." Gavroche looked crushed and tore off, just as Eponine and Azelma walked back with arms full of food. Marius was standing up and trying to gather his senses.

"This," said Eponine, "should last us for a while." She and her sister dumped their food into two separate buckets at the front, filling them to almost the top.

"We'll come back with the spare clothes." she said, grabbing Azelma's hand and running upstairs. At this time, Gavroche came back over to beg some more. Enjolras, who just wanted to sleep, eyed Gavroche with a grin.

"I'll train them and everything!"

"No. My answer will always be the same, Gavroche." Gavroche moaned and stalked off, and Eponine and Azelma started down the stairs. "Marius, you take charge. My head is killing me, I need to get some rest, I've been up all night unlike you." Marius blushed but looked rather proud to be assigned temporary leader.

"Alright, Enjolras. You get some rest! I'll see to it everything is okay down here!" Enjolras passed the ladies on the stairs, smiling at them as they hurried downstairs with armfuls of clothes. He reached the upstairs cabin and sat down in a chair, much relieved. He closed his eyes, and heard a noise at the door. It sounded like a person and two things with nails.

"No, Gavroche," he said, opening an eye to check. Sure enough, he saw the child walk away angrily. His dogs looked at Enjolras for a moment before following him downstairs again.

When he woke up, it was still morning. Enjolras concluded he had slept 4 hours. Good enough. He stood up, stretched quickly, and made his way downstairs. The first person he saw was Gavroche. Gavroche was trying to feed his dogs something, but as soon as he saw Enjolras, he stopped and sat in the corner, facing the wall. Enjolras was not quite sure what to think of this. He turned off the steps to the right and saw Marius and the two women making final preparations to their raft. Of the eight half barrels, the two in the front were filled with food, the next two had clothes, the next two were for rowing, and the last two were for whoever wanted to sit there. Eponine declared she would sit in one of the clothes barrels, and Enjolras and Marius would row.

"Nice job, Marius!" exclaimed Enjolras. He had to admit, for Marius, he had done a surprisingly good job supervising. Marius smiled proudly, turning to help the women on the raft.

"Gavroche..." said Enjolras, wanting to be gentle, "time to go! And leave the-" At this point, Gavroche had left his dogs and barreled past Enjolras, head down. He jumped in his half-barrel in a huff, arms crossed. Enjolras raised an eyebrow at Marius, who was staring at him strangely.

"What?" Marius said nothing and turned his eyes back down.

"Alright everyone," said Marius, as Enjolras walked back over to join him. "We need to get this in the water, so hold on!"

Marius had set the raft up like a life boat. He and Enjolras would need to pull the ropes at the right time to lower it into the water. They then would climb down the side of the boat. Marius waited until everyone had grabbed the edge of their container before nodding to Enjolras, and they both started to pull the ropes gently. They watched as the raft disappeared, then Gavroche's head, then Azelma's head, then Eponine, who looked extremely worried.

It dawned on Enjolras: She can't swim. As soon as they heard Gavroche yell "We're down!", Enjolras ran over to the side to make sure they were all okay. Eponine was smiling, which Enjolras found as a relief. He quickly climbed over the side of the boat, sliding down the rope that Marius had thought to position earlier. He reached the raft before Marius, so he chose the half-barrel next to Eponine's.

"For her benefit," he thought to himself. Marius soon joined him in the boat, standing in the last empty half-barrel and picking up and oar.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Both Marius and Enjolras started to row. Enjolras glanced back and saw Gavroche looking back at his dogs longingly. He rolled his eyes and turned back forward. He then heard a whistle and two splashes. Enjolras didn't even need to look back to know what happened.

"Gavroche..." he moaned.

"COME ON BOYS! SWIM! COME HERE! YOU CAN DO IT! FASTER! DOGGY-PADDLE!" Gavroche was creating quite a din, calling after his dogs who he had coaxed to try to swim to the island. Enjolras turned to look at everyone. Azelma was giggling herself silly, watching the dogs try to swim. Marius was looking at the dogs as well, a confused look on his face. Eponine looked plain worried.

"Oh, Marius, please, stop the raft! They're drown!" cried Eponine. "There has been too much drowning these past few days, spare these animals!" Enjolras couldn't argue with the 'too much drowning' part of it. Marius looked at him and he stopped rowing, giving a little nod of his head. Eponine looked grateful. The two dogs clambered onto the raft, sharing compartments with Azelma and Gavroche.

"Yuck, they're wet!" complained Gavroche.

"They're your dogs. Deal with it." retorted Enjolras with a little smirk, commencing his rowing. Fifteen minutes later, they were pulling onto the beach of the mystery island. The dogs bounded onto shore as soon as they could stand in the water. Gavroche had followed them, getting his pants wet from the knees down. Enjolras and Marius continued to row until the raft wouldn't move anymore. There was still about a foot of water, which neither Eponine nor Azelma looked quite happy about having to walk through.

"Here, I'll carry you!" said Marius to Eponine, jumping off of the raft and offering Eponine his arms. She gladly consented to climb into them and Marius started the 30-foot walk to the pure shore. Enjolras was left with Azelma, who immediately took to studying her feet intently. Enjolras stepped off the raft, not exactly sure what to do.

"Mademoiselle?" he said, gesturing to her. "I can carry you, unless you'd like to walk..."

He could tell she wasn't thrilled by either option. But the way she looked at the water like it was going to swallow her...

"Come, miss." Enjolras said, moving to pick her up. She turned bright red and whimpered as soon as he picked her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded, looking at the water near Enjolras's feet fearfully.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you. I promise." She had put her arms around his neck tightly in an effort to hold on to something, and he could have sworn he'd felt her relax a little. He couldn't help but smile slightly. He waded through water to the shore, and set her down gently, much to Azelma's relief. She clung to him for a moment after he'd set her down, regaining her balance. He could have sworn she was trembling. He gave her hand a little reassuring pat, then she walked off. Marius had been talking with Eponine for a few minutes.

"Marius. Come. We must get those supplies to shore before they float away." said Enjolras, wading back into the water. Marius followed. The two men returned to shore an a few minutes. Gavroche was running about with his dogs, clearly enjoying being in a wide open area.

"We must set up camp for the night," murmured Enjolras, who had taken a moment to sit down. Those supplies were not light.

Eponine spoke up. "Monsieur Enjolras, you should rest first. 'Zelma and me can set up camp! It's one of those things you learn to survive on the street." Enjolras usually would insist on doing the job himself, but he was just so tired from the day and not enough sleep. He nodded in consent, watching Eponine and Azelma walk over to the supplies before grabbing two pieces of wood and rubbing them together fiercely. Marius watched him.

"What ARE you doing?"

"Making fire, genius." Enjolras was tired and irritable. "If you want to help, you can find me some more wood. Otherwise, take a nap." Marius stood up, emotionless, and walked over to some nearby trees. Enjolras immediately felt guilty about snapping at Marius, but he was too tired to care. He kept rubbing and rubbing, and succeed in getting small sparks every once in a while.

Marius came back to Enjolras sitting dejectedly on the sand, rubbing his two sticks. Marius dropped his pile of firewood in front of him. Enjolras looked first at the pile, then at Marius, but he has already turned and walked over to try to help Eponine and Azelma.

"Merci!" he called after Marius, but he wasn't sure if Marius heard or not. He made no sign. Enjolras sighed, and threw his two sticks frustatedly into the pile Marius had brought. He closed his eyes and heard a crackling sound. He started to smell smoke.

"I did it! Fire!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I AM BACK! My extended delay was because I had no internet over the summer. And then I came back and had to choose which story to update first, and this was the funnest one. Sorry, most fun? I'm not sure about that word.

I want to explain myself before any Swiss Family Robinson fans come and wait at me because this isn't the same plotline as the book. I started to read the book...but then I started LesMis and am still trying to finish that. So this is based on the Disney movie with the two kids who are in the Shaggy Dog too. And when I was reading the book, the only thing I remember was Ernst (is that his name?) getting a lobster. Hence my lobster reference. Even though Gavroche is supposed to be the small annoying kid who shouts everytime he talks. So...

Oh, and I know some of the stuff seems impossible, but it was impossible in the movie too!

I REALLY tried to make this longer because I KNOW my chapters are wayyy to short. Writing this now, I only got to "they heard a loud scream" before I decided to come back and actually write this note. I have attention disorder, along with a ton of other medical problemos, so that's why I can't sit and write and write and write and write like some other people do. So I'm sorry for that. But please review, I'm so happy people are actually reading my work! :D

And thank you for all those people who favorited it. You made my day!

And this is a really long A/N so I'm going to shut up now and let you read.

* * *

Enjolras walked over to Eponine and Azelma, after making himself very proud with his fire feat. They were setting up a tent with what they had. It was basically a blanket held up by two sticks so it made a sort of a triangle. He was just about to comment on their work, when they heard a loud scream. It sounded like Gavroche.

"Gavroche!" Eponine shouted. "Where are you?" No one had noticed he had disappeared in the first place. All of a sudden, they saw something approaching fast from the distance. As it came closer more and more of Gavroche's features were discernable. Gavroche quickly ran up to the quartet and held out his hand, a pained expression on his face. Something large and red had attached itself to his palm. It was a lobster.

"Get it off!" Gavroche wailed. "It hurts!"

"Uhh..." Enjolras poked the lobster gently and Gavroche whimpered. It was stuck pretty tight. He looked around frantically for help from the others, who had backed away quickly. Enjolras sighed, doing only what instinct told him. He didn't know how to de-attach a lobster.

"This...might hurt," he warned.

"I don't care, just get it off!" Enjolras grabbed the lobster's tail, away from its claws, and pulled. Nothing happened. He pulled harder. Gavroche screamed.

"Okay, that doesn't work..." he muttered. He grabbed the lobster's stomach, the only part not covered by shell, and squeezed tightly. The lobster let go and tried to grab Enjolras instead, but he quickly held the lobster upside down by its tail. Gavroche looked very relieved. His eyes were tinged red.

"It hurt that much?" Enjolras asked. Gavroche wasn't known to cry, but he nodded.

"Well, little man," Enjolras said, adopting a smile, "You have just caught us supper for tonight! Well done." Gavroche perked up a bit at the praise. The others came over hesitantly.

"Is there a knife in amongst our supplies?" Enjolras asked. Eponine went over to look.

"A small one!" she called back.

"Well, bring it here!" said Enjolras. Eponine brought the knife over. She was right, it was small, it looked more like a piece of flint. It was the same length as Enjolras's pointer finger. He quickly flipped the lobster over and sliced it down its weak spot. It immediately ceased its struggling.

"Well, that's that." Enjolras looked up at the others, and noticed Marius scowling.

"Marius, what on earth is the matter?"

"You shouldn't have killed it."

"Why not?"

"It's not right."

"It's food! Don't you want to eat?"

"Well..."

"Mon ami, it's either this or stale biscuits. You can have the biscuits if you'd like, but I'm pretty sure the rest of us would like to eat lobster. Especially Gavroche." Gavroche nodded quickly. They all walked over to the fire as Enjolras divided up lobster guts and put them on five different sticks. He handed them each other and they held them over the fire. It was awfully quiet. Gavroche got up and gave the dogs some biscuts just to have something to do, but when he came back it was still deathly quiet.

"My...hand hurts." said Gavroche, trying to break the silence.

"I'll take a look at it later, alright?" said Eponine, smiling warmly. Gavroche nodded and muttered his thanks, then they all fell silent again.

"Do you think we'll get off here?" Gavroche said, breaking the silence again since no one else seemed to want to.

"I hope so." Marius murmured. "I never did get to find my Ursula, and I don't know how I could bear not being able to see her again." This comment made Eponine cringe, so Enjolras kicked Marius's leg discreetly. _What?_ Marius's look shouted. Enjolras had an _I'll tell you later_ look on it, so Marius, dropped the topic. Enjolras's face changed to a faraway look.

"I hope we get back for the revolution." He said, staring into space. "To imagine Courfeyrac, and Joly, and Bahorel, Jehan, Feuilly...and Combeferre," at this he sighed, "fighting without me...it breaks me in two. Now, I think our food is cooked, so let us eat." Everyone dug in, and there was the usual dinner murmurs, like _Oh, this is good_, and _Could you pass the tartar sauce? Oh wait, there isn't any_, and _I think I got it's brains_. After dinner, they unanimously agreed they should all get some rest.

"You can all rest, I'll take first watch," declared Enjolras. Eponine, Azelma, and Gavroche had no protestations, and fell asleep almost immediately. Marius however, found he couldn't fall asleep, and came to sit next to Enjolras who was mostly watching the ocean. The sky didn't look very good, and Marius was going to suggest Enjolras come back underneath the cover before he got soaked.

"Enjolras?"

"Yes?"

"It looks as if it's going to rain."

"So it does."

"Are you going to stay out here."

"Yes."

"Oh." Marius felt there was nothing left he could do, it was hard to change Enjolras's mind and he knew it. He had done it once to get him to come on this vacation, and look where they ended up. He thought Enjolras was furious at him on the inside and wanted time to himself. "Well...goodnight, then." Marius started to walk back to the cover.

"Why are you so blind, Marius?"

"Huh?"

"You can't see what's right in front of you."

"Yes I can, what do you mean?" Enjolras patted the sand next to him, and Marius sat down.

"At dinner today, didn't you see you seemed to hurt Eponine's feelings?"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did." Enjolras repeated. "She likes you, you know, and it hurts her when you talk about this mystery woman of yours." Marius looked flabbergasted.

"She...likes me? I never-"

"No, you never knew, did you?" Marius shook his head, still looking surprised. "I don't see what's wrong with you, Marius! You have a perfectly good girl who fancies you, and you don't see a thing! In fact, I would think anyone would notice her. She's quite nice to be around, you know, nicer than most of those bourgeoise girls, and she's quite smart on her feet as well. What if she's nicer than your mystery woman? You haven't even talked to her, have you?" Marius blushed. "But you've talked to Eponine, in fact, you've been friends with her quite a while if I recall correctly."

"You...make a good point, Enjolras."

"All I'm saying is perhaps for you to try to be a little nicer and acknoledge her more. She's quite a pleasent girl, and I don't think she deserves to have her feelings hurt like that." Marius nodded, stunned, and walked back to the cover without saying a word. Enjolras laughed to himself. _He really didn't know she liked him, _he thought. _But what I said was true,_ he admitted to himself, _she really is quite a pleasure._

* * *

By the next morning and a with bit of sleep on his side, Enjolras had come up with a plan. He and Marius would start building a treehouse for them to live in, (because last night the girls had a scare with a lizard on the ground) and the ladies would start looking for food and other useful supplies. Gavroche would do his own thing, because, despite whatever Enjolras would tell him to do, he wouldn't listen.

Enjolras and Marius chose a tree, and Marius somehow managed to climb up it and secure ropes as harnesses so he and other people wouldn't fall out. He also secured a rope ladder to climb up much more easily, and a rope lasso so pieces of would could be transported up easily. Luckily, they had a hammer with them, and they found long thorns off a plant that were sufficiant as nails, in fact, maybe even better! The two men were hard at work the whole day. By the end of the day, they had their architecture figured out, and had finished their first platform which was tightly secured to the tree.

When they went back to find out how everyone else's day went, they were quite impressed. Gavroche had captured an elephant which helped him get bananas off the trees, so food was pretty much covered. Eponine and Azelma had found a cotton plant, had created a makeshift loom, and were at work creating pillows and matresses so they could be more comfortable.

"You ladies are amazing!" exclaimed Marius, taking time to flash an extra dashing smile at Eponine, who looked rather confused. Enjolras started laughing, which turned to coughing, so he had to excuse himself for a while. _Oh Marius_, he thought, still laughing on the inside, T_he way you are, I'd sooner wind up winning Eponine's heart than you!_

When he returned, everyone was starting to make a meal of bananas and biscuits. Gavroche was feeding his pets, and Marius was wooing Eponine, who looked rather concerned and at the same time a bit pleased.

Life for the five went on like this for a little while, with the men building, the ladies making good items, and Gavroche finding more pets and getting more bananas. Enjolras couldn't express his loathing for bananas after a few days straight of them. _Why can't you find another lobster?_ Enjolras asked Gavroche one day, to which his response was a rather terrified glare from the gamin.

Finally, after about 10 days, Enjolras and Marius's masterpiece of a treehouse was done. It had four rooms- a common area, Gavroche's room (who would accept no more than his own personal space and was not willing to share with anyone), and two bedrooms, originally one intended for Eponine and Azelma, one intended for Enjolras and Marius, but after the way Marius had been acting around Eponine, Enjolras just wasn't sure anymore.

"Close your eyes, both of you!" Marius ordered as Gavroche scampered into the treehouse. Eponine and Azelma, whom both Marius and Enjolras wanted to surprise with their handywork, did as they were told. Marius took Eponine's hand and started leading her up the stairs, which means Enjolras was stuck with Azelma. He turned slightly red, glad her eyes weren't open.

"Mademoiselle," he said, and reached for her hand. She flinched for a moment, then allowed Enjolras to take her hand without protest.

"Are you ready?" Enjolras asked, regaining his normal color. Azelma nodded. He led her up the stairs carefully, until they reached the top.

"You can open now," he said with a grin. Azelma opened her eyes and was impressed. She was standing in an open aired living room made out of wood and bamboo! She looked around and saw some of the furniture she had made inside. Gavroche was grinning like mad.

"Your room is up there, little man!" Enjolras said, pointing to a rope ladder that was easy for Gavroche to climb up bit could prove quite a challenge to others. Marius started up a flight of stairs.

"Come, Eponine, our room is this way." Marius said. He ran up, and Eponine followed, slightly reluctantly, shooting what seemed to Enjolras to be a desperate glance back at Azelma.

"I...er...suppose that means..." Enjolras turned positively red in the face. He looked down at Azelma and noticed she was blushing too. He could tell she felt extremely uncomfortable with the arrangement, and he wasn't too hot about it himself. He couldn't do that to the poor girl. He sighed.

"Why don't...you take that room," he said gesturing to another flight of stairs. "I can sleep down here on these chairs."

"B-but..." she started to say, "it's not...comfortable for you." He smiled gently at her.

"I'll be fine," he assured.

"How about... I-I make another mattress for down here?" she stammered, looking at her feet.

"That would be...nice." Enjolras admitted. "Thank you. I'd already moved your loom to the room I thought you and Eponine would be staying in."

"I-i'll start right away!" she said, glancing up for a moment before scurrying up the stairs.


End file.
